The Demon's Keeper
by CatnipAvenger
Summary: A battle involving team Guy releases a ninja from Minato's past. Part one of the "Crimson Demon Saga" (Genre may change later)
1. Chapter 1-3

_**'The Crimson Demon Saga' Part One-**_

_**The Demon's Keeper**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any part of the Naruto franchise, (including character/Jutsu names, etc.) or any other franchise I may refer to._

_Chapter 1A: Awakening_

The story begins with team Guy on their way back to Konoha from yet another successful mission. "Guy Sensei," asks Tenten "isn't it about time to take a rest? We've been running like this for hours." "Well, I guess," Guy, replies as he stops near a small shrine." This is as good a place as any, but we mustn't waste too much time. The Hokage is waiting for us to return." "I have never seen a shrine like this before," says Lee, "what is this place?" "I don't know." replies Guy. Before the conversation can continue, a group of ninjas walks out of the woods, their headbands bearing no insignia. "How dare you intrude on this land," asks the apparent leader, "do you have any clue where you stand?" Before Guy has a chance to respond, the mysterious ninjas attack. Of course, the ninjas don't stand much of a chance, even with Team Guy refraining from inflicting any serious damage to them. "Grr... Enough of this," screams the leader "finish them off!" The rogue ninjas release an array of fire style jutsus, causing smoke to envelope the entire battlefield, effectively blinding everyone. The smoke clears to reveal Team Guy unharmed, standing in front of the now-destroyed shrine.

A calm voice sounds from the ruins of the shrine. "Well how rude, and I was quite enjoying my nap." The voice sends shivers down Guy's spine. "No, it can't be. Lee, Tenten, Neji, stay back. Whatever you do, do NOT engage him." "That simply will not do Guy Sensei!" replies Lee. "Lee, trust me on this, he's not an enemy." responds Guy. "Well well old man, you seem to know a lot abou..." The ninja's voice is cut off by the sight of several fireballs barreling toward Team Guy. Before the fireballs make contact, however, a column of water rises from the ground at Guy's feet, extinguishing the jutsus. "Oh my, how rude," says the voice "and we were having such a nice conversation... Time to die, intruders.

The column of water subsides, revealing the source of the voice. A young boy, barely older than Lee, with medium-length white hair and piercing golden eyes. His clothes seem to be something Guy would wear if he ever took off that eyesore of an outfit he wears. "May I suggest you four stay out of my way?"

_Fight Scene (Well, kind of)_

As suggested, Team Guys steps away from the battlefield, with Guy muttering something about feeling sorry for someone. The gold-eyed ninja draws a crystal-blue sword from his waste and offers one last warning. "Anyone who doesn't want to die... Last chance... Leave now... If you stay... Tell the reaper Crimson sent you." Just as the sentence ends, "Crimson" is hit by several fireballs, again covering the battlefield in smoke. "Too bad," Crimson's voice echoes "advantage me." Before the smoke has a chance to dissipate, a tear begins to open near where the enemy leader was standing, almost as if the smoke itself was being cut. The sound of a scream cut short can be heard as the leader's blood spatters over the trees behind Team Guy, and unfortunately on Tenten's face. "They seem to have caught him on a bad day," says Guy "at least their deaths will be painless..." "Such force" says Lee "to spray blood 20 meters away." The smoke clears revealing Crimson standing over the leader's body, now cleaved in half, and also a large slash in the ground, at least 5 feet deep. He turns to the other four enemy ninjas and rushes them. Two of them charge back to attack him at close range while the other two spread out and begin circling. Crimson cuts down the ninjas unfortunate enough to have rushed him with almost no effort. As he stands between the puddles of blood left by his latest victims, crimson's remaining two enemies start barraging him with ninja tools, all of which he either dodges or blocks while remaining nearly stationary. "What's with this guy?" says one of Crimson's opponents "Its like he's not human." Guy's eyes widen, seemingly in fear. "Lee, Neji, Tenten, get back, its too dangerous here." Crimson turns toward Team Guy as if waiting for them to get to a safe distance. "That's far enough you four; we're not done talking yet." As team Guy stops in their tracks, Crimson turns back to the enemy ninja. "So you want to see inhuman... I can do that. Secret Technique: Release Restraint: Level One." Black and red chakra erupts from around Crimson, obscuring the ninja from view*. When the chakra fades, Crimson's body seems much less human, as he now has a tail and cat ears. He also has claws instead of hands and his eyes seem to put off a slight glow, evident in their reflection on his sword, now stuck firmly in the ground. "Well, here I am," Crimson says to an enemy ninja, in a now-demonic voice. "I hope your friend likes it..." In the blink of an eye, Crimson appears in front of the enemy and slashes wildly with his right hand, inexplicably missing. His opponent strikes at the seeming out of position Crimson with a kunai. We cut back to team Guy to again see blood spattered over the trees behind them... and again, all over Tenten. "Oh come on, again!' Tenten exclaims "Why me?" The scene cuts back to Crimson standing over what's left of his opponent, holding his sword in his tail. "Now, for the last one. Secret Art: Crimson Rain." The blood from Crimson's fallen victims raises from the ground (and Tenten of course) into a ball above the battlefield as his final opponent attempts to flee. The blood-ball explodes into innumerable amounts of needles that fire directly at his final opponent, dispatching him easily. "That was boring," Crimson says as he returns to human form. "now I'm tired again.

_** *** Next time, on Naruto. Does Bushier Brow Sensei Really know this ninja? What does he want with team Guy? Episode 2 of the 'Crimson Demon Saga' - For Old Time's Sake.- Believe it!*****_

*Notes- As chakra is not visible, the reference to chakra obscuring view doesn't affect the characters in the story, they get to see the transformation process.

*The quotations around the first use of Crimson indicate that it is not his real name; he was only introduced as this so I didn't have to keep referring to him as the gold-eyed ninja, etc.

*Although Crimson seems overpowered, I assure you he is not, his transformation comes with drawbacks (as alluded to in his last statement) and the blood control may not be what it seems.

*If you're wondering why I chose that look for "Crimson" it is because:: White hair= Genius (Kakashi, Captain Hitsugaya from Bleach, etc) Gold eyes=Inhuman (Too many examples... Sound ninja 5 + Sasuke's Stage 2 curse mark forms, Orochimaru,... the Morphs from Fire Emblem, etc.) It has nothing to do with the Inuyasha franchise. (Besides, he wasn't actually supposed to look like Inuyasha, just the hair and eye color.)

_Chapter 2: For Old Time's Sake_

With the battle over, Crimson returns to his conversation with Guy. "Anyway, where were we? I believe you were going to tell me how you knew who I was, were you not?" "Of course," replies Guy, "but first, where have you bee all these years? And why do you look so young?" "Well I guess I would owe you an explanation, if I knew what you were talking about." replies Crimson "As for why I look so young, that tends to happen when you're twelve." Guy Sensei," Lee interrupts "why are you talking like you know this ninja? Is there something that you are not telling us?" "Guy?!" Crimson exclaims, "It can't be. How did you get so old? Wait... 'All these years...' How long have I been out? Damn that Minato, what did he do to me?" "I can't answer your questions if you ask them all at once." Guy responds, "I believe the first two questions answer themselves. As for the third... I believe the last time I saw you was... Before the attack." "Attack!?" Crimson exclaims, "Who would attack Konoha? I would have killed them all... Why... Why would he seal me away?" As the old friends conversation continues, Tenten starts whispering to her teammates. "Is it just me or is Guy Sensei acting strange?" "Now that you mention it," replies Lee "he seems to be acting as if he is a completely different person." "Maybe that's how this ninja remembers him." Neji replies. "What?" Lee and Tenten ask simultaneously. "If this 'Crimson' guy knew Guy Sensei when he was young, he may find it hard to believe that his personality could change so much." Neji responds. Now, back to Guy's conversation, conveniently just in time for the end. "It's alright Guy... Hey, now that I'm so much younger than you are, maybe you could be my sensei. Oh, and would you please stop acting, I don't think your students like this fake version of you." "Then its settled," Guy replies "back to the real me. Unfortunately, I cannot be your sensei; a team is made up of four members, no more." "I guess I'm out of luck," Crimson responds "its such a shame too. I would have loved to be on the same team as that beauty...Anyway, onward to the village!" "Yes, great idea," Guy responds, "but first..." "Back to our old training grounds!" replies Crimson.

While on their way to Guy's old training grounds, Lee begins questioning his sensei's childhood friend. "You have a very strange name; may I ask where you are from?" "Don't be silly," replies Crimson, "that is not my real name. It is... a nickname of sorts. For years, people called me the 'Crimson Demon' because of my fighting style. You'll find that ninjas are reluctant to fight when drenched by the blood of their teammates." "That is horrible," replies Lee, "you should not take killing so lightly. Battle is not a game; it is not something to be enjoyed." "Enough," interrupts Crimson, "I had no choice. You saw me, I'm a demon. Do you really think people are okay with that? Even when I save people's lives, how do they repay me? 'Help, demon! Someone help me! Please, go away, I have a family!' My whole life only two people have accepted me. One was your sensei and the other..." a smile crosses Crimson's face, "well, that's not important." "Enough with this sadness," interrupts Guy, "We're here." "Well, so we are," replies Crimson, "shall we spar than, for old time's sake?" "Oh no," responds Guy, "I won't be your opponent. Your opponent today will be Lee." "Yes Guy Sensei, I will do you proud!" "One thing first though," says Guy, "Lee, take off your weights, this opponent will not hold back, and I expect the same from you." As Lee is removing his weights, Crimson walks over to Tenten. "Um... could you... um... h-hold my s-sword." Tenten nods, surprised by Crimson's sudden change of attitude.

_Fight scene (Sparing)_

The sparring match begins with Crimson rushing at Lee and attempting a left hook. Midway through the punch, Lee seems to vanish without a trace. Suddenly, a kick comes from out of nowhere toward Crimson's head. He barely ducks under the kick, however, plants his left hand on the ground and attempts to throw a kick back at Lee, who again dodges easily. This goes on for some time. Neither ninja makes clean contact, though some attacks are forced to be blocked rather than evaded, which surprises both ninjas. _Oh my_, thinks Crimson,_ "this kid's good. I might be in trouble. Time for plan B,"_ Both ninjas continue evading attacks for a while longer until... Lee throws a right-footed Leaf Hurricane. A glint appears in Crimson's eye as he turns clockwise into the kick. _"Here it comes," _thinks Guy, _"either way, this fight is over." _Lee's kick connects cleanly with Crimson's back, just above the kidney, sending him spiraling away. During the first rotation, however, Crimson delivers a kick to Lee's shoulder, using the power of his own kick against him. Both ninjas are thrown to the ground, obviously in pain. Lee is the first to arise, his shoulder obviously broken, as he seems incapable of moving his arm. As Crimson attempts to stand, the pain brings him back to his knees, coughing up blood. "Well," says Crimson, "It seems you broke my ribs... I guess you win. I should heal you now, come over here."

_Fight end_

As Lee walks over to Crimson, Guy looks on approvingly. "That's the boy I remember, always so selfless." Crimson places his left hand on Lee's shoulder. "Now, this is a little different that the medical jutsus you are used to... It might hurt for a second." A few seconds later, Lee raises his arm over his head, testing its limits. "Good as new." he exclaims as he pats Crimson on his left shoulder. "Tha-" Lee is interrupted as Crimson screams in pain and clutches his shoulder. "I do not understand," says Lee, puzzled, "I do not remember your shoulder being injured." "It wasn't," interrupts Guy, "that is, until he healed you. You see, he uses a very unique healing jutsu, it can remove any wound or illness from someone, but in return, the removed ailment is passed to him. Someone who put forth so much effort to learn such a jutsu... How could that person be called a demon?" "Don't worry about me," says Crimson, "I'll be fine in a few days. Don't let her lose my sword..." "Why me?" Tenten asks as Crimson collapses, " I don't even kno-" "Anyway," Guy interrupts, "we should take him back to Konoha. He might be interested to meet a certain someone." _Letting Tenten care for his sword... He couldn't have chosen anyone more suitable. _

_*****Next time, on Naruto. Who is the 'certain someone' Guy mentioned? Who was this other person "Crimson" mentioned? Episode 3 of the 'Crimson Demon Saga' - A Demon's Bond- Believe It!*****_

_**Chapter 3: A Demon's Promise**_

By the time Team Guy reaches Konoha, Crimson is awake and already showing some improvement. The team is stopped at the gates; apparently bringing random people back to the village is frowned upon. After some arguing, the gatekeepers decide to allow Crimson into the village, under Guy's supervision. As the Team is returning to the Hokage Tower, Crimson stops abruptly. "That smell," he says, "it smells like... ramen. Guy, you absolutely _must_ take me there." Guy agrees, but only after they report to Tsunade. When the team reaches the Hokage's chamber, Crimson is left outside to wait as they inform Tsunade about their mission. After some time, Crimson is invited in to explain exactly who he is. At this time, Guy's students leave the room. "Greetings, Hokage," he says, still cringing from the pain of his broken ribs, "how are y-." His words are cut off when he sees Tsunade's face. "So, it _is _you," Tsunade says, "Guy seems to think you have changed. Still, having one demon in the village is bad enough..." Crimson responds to Tsunade's words with a piercing gaze that makes even the Hokage recoil slightly. "I assume," he says, in the same tune Naruto uses when he is offended, "that you are referring to Kushina's demon." Guy and Tsunade look at each other, as if they are reluctant to share something. "So," Crimson says, "I assume by that look, that she is..." Crimson falls to his knees, as if his will to continue has been completely shattered. As Crimson sits there, looking like no more than an empty shell, Guy whispers something to Tsunade, who after a couple seconds of presumed deliberation, nods her head and sends Shizune off. Not long later, Shizune returns, carrying a bowl of ramen. "I brought what you requested, lady Hokage." Shizune is followed in by a certain ramen-loving knucklehead. "Naruto Uzamaki, reporting for duty!"

Light returns to Crimson's eyes immediately after hearing that ninja's name. "Uzamaki," he says, not yet seeing the blonde ninja, "So that makes you..." a smile crosses his lips as he finally sees Naruto. "... Of course. There is no mistaking it. You look exactly like your father." "M-My father?" Naruto replies, "How could you know my father? You're barely older than me." "It's a long story," Crimson responds, "and I don't much like talking about him. However, if you would like to hear about your mother..."

_Flashback, about a week before the Nine-Tails attack_

_In a cave just outside Konoha_

"Kaname?" a female voice echoes in the pitch-black cave, "Kaname, where are you? I brought some ramen." A pair of what appear to be golden eyes appears in the darkness. "Ah," Crimson's voice responds, "its you, Kushina. You shouldn't be here, you know, its almost time." "Its okay," responds Kushina, "I brought Minato with me." "So," Crimson replies with sadness in his voice, "I guess you two can't stay long then." Crimson starts a fire, apparently forgetting that he is in demon form. The light of the fire reveals him to be mostly catlike, his fur so white that it is a wonder they didn't see him, even in the absolute darkness of the cave. Minato, never seeing this version of the demon before, recoils in shock at the intimidating sight. "You know," Kushina says as she puts the bowl of ramen in front of the cat-demon, "it will be coming soon. There is a chance..." "Don't talk like that," replies the Crimson, now changing to human form, "you can't leave Minato to handle it on his own; It would be disastrous." The three share a laugh, as if all agreeing on the subject. "About that," Kushina replies, solemnly, "as the son of the Hokage, he would be a target. I was hoping you could help." "Kaname," Minato interrupts, "not that we don't enjoy your cheerful attitude, but you need to take this seriously. This could be your last conversation with her; you don't want your last words to be a joke." "I guess you're right," Crimson responds, "I promise to protect your child with my life, Kushina." "Thanks," Kushina replies in an overly cheerful manner, "if all goes well, I could start bringing you ramen every day. I know how much you like it." "Yeah," Crimson responds, "especially those fishy things. What are they called again?" "They're Naruto fish cakes." replies Minato. "Oh yeah," says Crimson, "that's right. Naruto." Crimson starts repeating "Naruto" under his breath, as if he's happily singing. "Kaname," Kushina interrupts, "we have to go now, the village is lost without us." "I understand," the cat-demon replies, sadly, "If I don't see you again... you were so kind to me even though you saw me hurt so many people... If you can't spread kindness around the world anymore, I guess it will be up to me. I hope your child and I can make the world a better place." "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." replies Minato just before he and Kushina vanish in a flash of yellow. "Ya know, Kushina," Crimson says aloud, to himself, "I used to hate my name. Kaname... it just sounds wrong. But when I hear you and Minato say it... I don't know. It sounds better for some reason." As Crimson puts out the fire he started for Kushina's visit, the sound of arguing can be heard outside, though the cave walls distort the voices. "No," a voice screams, "he did nothing wrong!" "He's a demon," replies another voice, "we can't risk having him around now. Please understand." Crimson nears the entrance to the cave just in time to see the moment of his sealing, and the man who performs it.

_Flashback end_

"And that," Crimson says, finishing his story, "is my last memory before I woke up here, years later. So, not only did I know your mother, but she was the last happy memory I had... And it will probably stay that way."

***_**Next time, on Naruto. Who was the one who sealed Crimson away? Why doesn't Crimson like Minato? Episode 4 of the 'Crimson Demon Saga' -Uzamakis' Inner Power-**_

_ *Notes- So, Crimson's name is Kaname. However, since no one knows that yet, he is still called crimson in the story. _

_ *It occurs to me that I haven't explained when this takes place yet. It takes place about six months after Naruto should have left on his training trip with Jaraiya, which has been delayed. Sakura is already a medical ninja, if you were wondering, but she isn't that good yet._

_ *Crimson's existence in this world has led to a few changes that would have been seen in the Naruto storyline up to now, so I will list some here._

_-Orochimaru's research into Crimson has led to the curse mark becoming stronger (Stage 3- full transformation, some people no longer resemble humans at that point, Sasuke has not exhibited Stage 3 yet.)_

-_There is a new Akatsuke member, though we never got a good look at him/her. Their eyes look somewhat like the Sharingan, but they are dark blue instead of red._

_-The Two-Tails has gone missing, though Yugito seems to be fine somehow. (It is well known that it was inside her and then... it wasn't) Even the Akatsuke doesn't seem to know where it went._

_-Jaraiya has performed much more training with the Toad Summons, leaving him even more powerful. _

_-Kurama's seal is more powerful, giving Naruto more control. (But not when he's angry. It allows for better chakra control, not necessarily better control of the beast.)_


	2. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Inner Strength**_

With his back-story completed, Crimson decides to travel back to his cave, which he has not been to since being unsealed. As he leaves the room, Crimson offers Naruto a bit of advice. "Naruto," he says, "if you are like your mother, if she truly passed her inner strength to you, you'll be just fine." "What strength?" Naruto asks, "Are you talking about the Nine-Tails?" "I can't tell you everything." Crimson responds, "Besides, I've had too much of this seriousness, goodbye." After Crimson leaves the room, Guy asks to speak alone with Tsunade, so everyone else leaves. "What is it Guy," the Hokage asks, "can't this wait." "Not really," responds Guy, "It's about the boy we brought back; I was hoping he could become a part of this village." "Is that all?" Tsunade asks, "This doesn't seem like an urgent matter to me." "Well you see," Guy responds, "he was a childhood friend of mine and he seems to have taken a liking to Tenten." "I'm the Hokage, not a matchmaker." Replies Tsunade, "I have more important matters to attend to than a child's crush" "There's more to it than that." Responds Guy, "He's dangerous when he's alone." "So you think it would be safer to have a demon in the middle of out village?" asks the Hokage. "I know it," replies Guy, "he won't show his demon powers to others. Even I have only seen them once, and I spent many of my childhood years training with him." "So you're saying that having him in the village would save lives; is that correct?" Asks Tsunade. "Yes it is." Replies Guy. "Then it's settled," says Tsunade, "starting tomorrow, he will be officially be part of the village." "I assume you will be placing him with Naruto then." Says Guy. "Of course," Tsunade replies, "it is the only team with an empty spot for now. Of course, if he were a Jonin, I may be able to find another use for him... Oh, silly me," Tsunade adds, in a suspicious tone, "I almost forgot. The Five Great Nations are holding an exhibition of their most promising Genin to promote unity. You wouldn't have any idea who I should send do you?" "I know just the ninja, I'll inform him tomorrow..." Responds Guy.

With nothing else to do, Naruto decides to visit Ichiraku's to get some ramen. On his way there, however, someone runs into him and knocks him off his feet. "Ow," Naruto says as he gets back up, "what was tha- Oh, you're that Crimson guy." No time to talk," Crimson replies, in a demeanor similar to Tobi's*, "I need help. I'm being chased by some kind of beast." "A beast?" Naruto asks, "What kind of be-" "ARF! ARF!" Akamaru barks as he runs out from behind a building. "There it is," Crimson says, "help, its gonna eat me!" "He's not gonna eat you." Naruto replies, as Akamaru gets closer. "Can't you hear him?" Says Crimson, "He's saying it right now, 'Food, food', he's talking about me." At about this time, Kiba runs from behind the same building Akamaru did earlier. "Stop, Akamaru!" He yells, "That guy isn't food!" Akamaru runs by Naruto, jumps, and bites Crimsons arm. "Aah!" Crimson yells, "It hurts, get him off of me!" Akamaru barks, still gripping Crimson's arm in his mouth. "What are you talking about?" Kiba asks, "This guy obviously isn't a cat. Even if he does smell like one." Akamaru reluctantly releases Crimson's arm and walks back to Kiba. "Hey mister, you're wrong, I really am a cat." Crimson says as he flashes his demon-cat eyes. Akamaru starts barking and chases after Crimson, who starts running away again. "Aah!" Crimson yells, "He's trying to eat me again! Someone help!" With Crimson long gone and Kiba struggling to keep up, Naruto continues toward Ichiraku's. He is again interrupted, however, this time by Tenten. "Hey Naruto," she says, "have you seen some guy about your age with white hair around here?" "You mean that Crimson guy?" Asks Naruto. "Yeah that's him," replies Tenten, "I just remembered I have to return his sword." "Yeah, I saw him, he thought Akamaru was gonna eat him. He ran off that way." Naruto replies as he points Tenten toward Crimson. "Thanks Naruto." Tenten says as she walks off. Finally, Naruto reaches Ichiraku's and sits down next to Iruka, who is kind enough to buy him a bowl of ramen. "Hey Iruka Sensei," Naruto says, "how's it goin'?" "A little strange," replies Naruto's former teacher, "first I see Jaraiya walk through the village without hitting on anyone, and then I see some guy screaming that Akamaru was trying to eat him. I don't see how this day could get any weirder." As if on cue, a small white cat jumps on the counter holding money in its mouth and points to the menu with its paw. "Hey," says Teuchi, "no cats allowed." "Meow!" the cat replies, pointing to the menu again. "Go away!" yells Teuchi, prompting the cat to run off, leaving the money. "That settles it," says Iruka, "this is the strangest day I've ever had."

With the day nearly over, Naruto returns home. "I wonder what that guy meant by 'inner strength'." Naruto says to himself, "Did he mean the Nine-Tails?" A knock on the door interrupts Naruto. "Who could be here at this hour?" Naruto wonders aloud as he opens the door. "Hello Naruto," says Jaraiya as the door opens, "I was hoping you could help me." "Can't this wait 'till tomorrow?" Naruto asks, obviously tired. "No it can't," replies the Toad Sage, "I need you to help me find someone." "Can't you find this chick on your own?" Naruto asks. "It's not like that," replies Jaraiya, "I'm actually looking for a dangerous ninja who I suspect to be in this village." "Let me guess," Naruto responds, "you need to find this chick to 'research her techniques'." "It's not a woman this time." Jaraiya replies, annoyed, "This is a serious matter." "Fine," Naruto says, "what does this guy look like?" "He has white hair and gold eyes, you can't miss him." Replies Jaraiya. "Oh, him." Says Naruto, "He's a popular guy today. First Akamaru tries to eat him, and then Tenten says she needs to return his sword, and now you want him." "Tenten has his sword? Thanks Naruto." Jaraiya says hastily as he dashes off. Jaraiya reaches Tenten's residence just as she does and demands she give him the sword, for which she apparently found a sheath. She refuses to comply with the demand, prompting Jaraiya to threaten to take it from her. Crimson shows up just in time to stop Jaraiya from carrying through with his threats. "Leave her alone," Crimson says in a serious manner, "you're looking for me, right?" "Of course," replies Jaraiya, "today we settle our differences." "I assume that means you came to kill me." Crimson responds. "You assume correct." Says Jaraiya, "But the three of us should leave the village first; we don't want to cause any collateral damage." "Wait," says Tenten, "I understand you two, but why do I have to go? I don't have anything in this." "You got involved as soon as you touched that demonic sword." Replies Jaraiya, "It has to be destroyed along with him, and I can't let him use it in our battle." After a bit more pointless chatting, the ninjas leave the village, however reluctant one of them may be.

_Fight Scene_

The three ninjas reach their destination and the battle between the Crimson Demon and the Legendary Gutsy Sannin begins with the latter using several fire type ninjustus to prevent his foe -and the bystander- from escaping. At first, Crimson is obviously holding back as Jaraiya continuously pummels him with a flurry of punches. He gets in about four combos in before is seems completely clear that he truly was trying to kill Crimson. "Fine," Crimson says as Jaraiya backs off, "Let's go then." Crimson rushes in and throws an overhand left punch that Jaraiya dodges easily. Crimson then plants his left hand on the ground and throws a kick toward Jaraiya's face, which he again dodges. Jaraiya counters with a kick to Crimson's midsection, making clean contact. As his opponent is staggered, Jaraiya attempts a Rasengan, which barely misses as Crimson rolls out of the way. Crimson throws several paper bombs onto the battlefield and throws a senbon to detonate the one nearest Jaraiya. Both fighters seem to wait for the dust to settle for the battle to resume. When it does, however, the battlers' true intentions are revealed; Jaraiya is revealed in sage mode, with a toad on each shoulder while Crimson has gained the ears, claws, eyes, and tail of a cat and begins radiating silver and black chakra. Crimson sprints to attack Jaraiya with a flurry of punches, but after the second one, a fireball comes form the mouth of one of the toads and nearly hits him. Jaraiya responds by shooting his hair like needles at his opponent, which are easily dodged due to Crimson's superior speed. Jaraiya keeps up the assault with several fire based jutsus, still with no success. Crimson counters by throwing a smoke bomb, which gives him just enough time to slash at Jaraiya with his claws before the toads' dispose of the smoke. Jaraiya, now with deep slashes in his left arm, responds by coating the battlefield in toad oil to negate his opponent's speed advantage. At this point, Crimson dons a silver chakra cloak resembling that of Naruto's. He again throws several paper bombs - now attached to kunai-, which land harmlessly on the ground. With Crimson slowed down, Jaraiya again takes control with flurries of physical attacks coupled with the toads wind based jutsus. Even in his cloak, the pummeling from Jaraiya has Crimson Close to losing consciousness. In an effort to save her friend, Tenten jumps in between the battlers. "Stop It!" She screams as Jaraiya approaches. "Get out of the way," the Sannin replies, "this demon has to die." Tenten refuses, prompting Jaraiya to grab her arm and throw her out of the way, knocking her out. Crimson, now in human form, slowly rises to his feet as Jaraiya continues approaching. "Tenten..." Crimson says, "Why did you... I've had enough. Now you see why I am called the Crimson Demon. Sorry, Minato. " In a flash of red light, Crimson's sword appears in his hand. "Is that?" Jaraiya asks as he quickly picks up a paper bomb Crimson threw, revealing the other side. A look of horror appears on the sage's face as he hears his opponent mutter the words "Crimson Flash".

_Fight end_

Soon thereafter, Guy and Kakashi arrive, drawn by the red light. They arrive to the sight of Crimson, bloody sword in hand, standing over a nearly dead Sannin. He turns to the two Leaf Jonin, "I can explain." He says, before looking toward Tenten.

***_**Next time, on Naruto. Finally, an episode about me! What's up with this guy hijacking my show, doesn't he know it's named after me? Episode 5 of the 'Crimson Demon Saga'- Kurama Revealed- Believe it!*****_

_ Notes* For those who don't know, Teuchi is the guy that serves ramen at Ichiraku's._

_ *Crimson's personality is usually carefree and happy, kind of like Tobi's when he's in his red mask. The serious personality is usually reserved for battle, or when in the presence of a high-ranking official._

_ *Yes, the white cat is Crimson, it actually wears a collar that reads "Kaname-Pet at own risk"._

_ *If you're wondering why Crimson apologized to Minato, it was not for using a certain teleportation jutsu, it was because Minato looked up to Jaraiya._

_ *I am fully aware this chapter name doesn't match what it said at the end of chapter 3. It is a play on the translation from Japanese to English, where some show translate them differently by accident._


End file.
